futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Windroit
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Windroit will go through will its full reconstruction of the whole city by the year 2025. An urban farming partnership will be made with Chicago, Niagara Falls, Toronto, New York City and Billings, Montana as a way to create a grid of vertical farming networks throughout North America by the year 2050. As the people start to demand cheaper groceries, cheaper fuel and cheaper bus fares, urban agriculture facilities start to take over from the conventional farming operations; citing that farming methods that were good enough for 1995 are too unsustainable for 2045. Summary The new Renaissance center entered present-to-future changes. The new and improved Windroit was ran by Carla Goods with new rules. Carla considered a crack down on all crack houses. Due to the Ebola outbreak of 2015 along with subsequent outbreaks of swine flu and SARS, unprecendented innovations in labor-saving technology were introduced. The capitalist system would bring its inevitable end due to an "economic plague which started sometime in the year 2037." Many nearby hamlets were abandoned as people chose to live more urban lives to required less fuel usage. Wages shot up and laborers could move to new localities in response to wage offers. By 2027, Detroit was old news. The sad part out of all of this is that Windsor helped Detroit get out of bankruptcy; Detroit only became a profitable city again by the year 2019 due to massive stimulus programs dedicated to getting high-tech non-automotive jobs in Detroit. This new Windroit included new rules, the "urban/suburban" downtown estates and an increasing number of tourists from Canadamerica in addition to the United States of Europe and East Asia. By 2030, Walmart Hyperstore and Lowe's planned to build downtown Windroit locations. Windroit ridded itself of its garbage problem by creating garbage robots. Also by September 2030, Windroit was one of the world's most new cities. New Windroit was voted number 7. The other cities were Babu, UAE, an island owned by UAE, but created as an island city (the idea was just like Manhattan). Also, Towski, Poland, Wiko, Japan, New Chicago, Illinois, and Angelo, Wyoming, Cedar Pointe, Ohio (formely Sandusky), and Koka Island, Hawaii (island made by erupted, now inactive Mauna Lea. Mauna Kea is active now.) Due to the abundance of jobs related to robotics, genetics and nanotechnology, the average income of a North American resident is 900% higher in 2045 than it is in 2015. By 2070, Windroit elected best the city in the world and reached a status similar to Dubai in the year 2020. By 2070, Planet Windroit opened as a entertainment complex just like Dubai's Dubailand, which was still in first place when Planet Windroit was built. Planet Windroit included Snow World, the best place to go when it's warm outside, Six Flags Planet Windroit included with 12 more roller coasters than Cedar Point. However Cedar Point won the contest for having the largest resort chain bigger than Six Flags Planet Windroit. Also Iron Son was filmed in Windroit in 2070 (which was based on the son of Iron Man). Greentown, Windroit, Michigan was made as part of the GCA International (Green Cities International). A man-made lake was built. Replaced Detroit Irishtown. Windroit's sister city as of 2070 is Baltiwashington. Transportation Windroit's underwater train will connect to the new subway. The train will go under the Windroit River. New subway takes ground in fall of 2034. A maglev train will be built from Chicago to Windroit to Toronto. The Western Windroit Lightwater was created in 2030. There will also be a commuter maglev train connection to nearby Muskegon; where the most of the young adults will find good-paying jobs in addition to spouses and opportunies to fall in love while enjoying a beter nightlife. People will complain about the cost of electricity affecting their ticket prices instead of gasoline/oil but that will be short lived. By 2080, nearly everyone will have a full-time job again and never worry about the price of electricity, groceries or property taxes ever again. Would you live in this version of Windsor/Detroit? Yes, I would like to live in this version of Windsor/Detroit. No, I would find it to be too stimulating for me. No, I would find it to be not stimulating enough for me. Yes, but I would have reservations about certain things in this city. Category:RyansWorld Category:Future Cities Category:Scenario Category:Canadamerica Category:United States of Earth Category:Cities